Love in the Lake
by BlueMhigz
Summary: yaoi pairing tasuki and tamahome... i just can't find yaoi for them, there was one that broke my heart tough... sigh.. pls review... i might make a sequel based on reviews, though not much people pass by F.Y.


Love in the Lake

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine… sigh 

Warnings: adult content and yaoi.

"Oi, Tasuki!" Tamahome yelled out at the red haired bandit who was currently lying down beneath a nearby tree. Tasuki was wearing only a white tank top, his usual attire folded beside him.

"Hmmm…" Tasuki grumbled as he flexed his arms over his head, and turned to the other side.

Tamahome was irritated that Tasuki just rolled and ignored him, but he couldn't stop admiring how Tasuki's muscles flexed as he moved. It was rare to see the bandit in just a tank top; he usually wore his black coat. Tamahome was never one to remember what Tasuki said. They didn't get along much and it was just his luck to be paired with the irritating redhead while looking for Hotohori and Nuriko. The two seemed to have gone off somewhere again. Miaka stayed at the palace, though; they were being cautious for the girl's sake. Tamahome had finally understood what he felt for Miaka; he thought he loved the girl but it was just a sisterly love. Miaka, however, obviously still thought that she and Tamahome were together.

Tamahome sighed and sat beside Tasuki's resting form, still glaring at the redhead that was totally ignoring him. Tamahome rested his head on the tree; they had been looking for the pair for two days and there was no still no sign of them yet. He couldn't blame Tasuki if the man was tired, he was tired too. He sighed again, a bit louder than the last one, and looked at the redhead beside him; Tasuki's tanned skin was so smooth that he longed to touch it. Tamahome stopped himself, and ran through what he just thought. Could it be that he felt something for the red haired obnoxious bandit? Sure the guy was hot, not to mention strong, but he was a guy for crying out loud. 'I'm probably just tired' Tamahome said to himself and sighed again.

"Tamahome stop your sighing, it's irritating," Tasuki grumbled as he turned to look at Tamahome, only to find that he was staring at him. Tasuki was a bit surprised and blushed slightly when Tamahome did not turn away. "Tamahome, is something wrong with my face?"

"H-huh… oh, nothing, Tasuki, I was just thinking." Tamahome said as he closed his eyes and rested beside the red haired seishi. 'Thinking of you and your gorgeous body,' Tamahome thought and he instantly cursed himself. Guess that answered his question as to if he liked the other seishi.

Tasuki closed his eyes, the lavender eyes haunting his light doze, and blushed. He wished that Tamahome was free to like him, but it was quite obvious that he loved Miaka although it was against Suzaku's rite. He always argued with the other seishi because he was frustrated that he liked his seishi brother. Now that the other seishi had seemed to notice him, he couldn't help but remember the other's eyes on him. He fell asleep dreaming of those eyes.

-

Tasuki woke up with the smell of cooked meat in his nostrils. He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes. It was night already and he found Tamahome grilling a piece of meat without his shirt. Tamahome's shirt was drying in a nearby branch, and he scrutinized Tamahome's body. It was lean and hard with just the right amount of muscle to prove his strength without being bulky. Tamahome leaned over as he tried to skewer a piece of meat on a stick, and Tasuki felt himself blush as the pants slid down to reveal the cleft of Tamahome's ass, he gasped as Tamahome's pants rode lower.

Tamahome glanced back to where he heard the bandit gasp and gave Tasuki a curious look, "Like what you see?" Tamahome asked without thinking, mentally kicking himself a moment later when he saw that Tasuki blushed and he felt himself blush as well.

"What would I see that would interest me? Where is you're shirt anyway?" Tasuki asked as he moved to sit beside the fire.

"Hmmm… I fell in the lake while following our meat, didn't notice there was one," Tamahome said as he shivered slightly.

"Here," Tasuki said as he threw Tamahome a tank top from his pack.

"Ah, thank you, Tasuki." Tamahome blushed, Tasuki's earthen scent on the shirt that he was loaned filling his nose.

They ate in silence except for the occasional pop and snap of the flames. Tamahome looked over at Tasuki who was eating his dinner. The redhead's mouth was red and full, he imagined how Tasuki's lips would feel pressed to his own. He blushed as realized the track his thinking was taking. He couldn't help but stare at the other seishi, mesmerized by the other's lips.

"What's wrong with you, Tamahome? You haven't been yourself since this afternoon. You haven't even tried to argue with me, you sick?" Tasuki asked as he felt the other man's eyes on him a bit too long.

Startled out of staring, he shrugged, "Nothing, Tasuki," Tamahome stood up and discarded the stick into the fire. "I'm just gonna go and take a swim in the lake, don't worry about me."

Tasuki just stared as Tamahome retreated into the darkness. Tasuki smiled deviously as he thought of following the seishi and watching him. Perverted thoughts went through Tasuki's mind as he followed Tamahome quietly. He found said seishi beside a big rock on a beautiful lake. He silently hid behind a small stand of trees near to where Tamahome was bathing.

Tasuki stared as Tamahome shed his clothes. He blushed as Tamahome started to pull off his underwear. He felt his own arousal twitch to life in his pants as Tamahome pulled off his underwear, leaving him naked. Tamahome was gorgeous and his arousal was rock hard, the muscles on his chest and stomach were perfect.

When Tamahome turned to swim in the water, Tasuki gasped as he saw Tamahome's backside; it was perfect, round and big enough to cup in his hands, he heard Tamahome sigh as he looked at his erection. "I can't believe I'm such a pervert," he heard Tamahome grumble as he went into the water and swam in the cold lake.

From his vantage point, Tasuki could see the irritation on Tamahome's face as he surfaced. "Damn, it won't go back down," Tamahome growled as he glared at something in the water. Tasuki's thoughts centered on what he could do to Tamahome in the buff but he shook his head clear away those thoughts. ((I've noted that part with because if Tamahome is still in the water, then Tasuki can't see what Tamahome is looking at or complaining about.))

His eyes went wide and he gasped as Tamahome dipped his hand under the water. At first he was curious, but as soon as Tamahome's eyes rolled back and a soft moan drifted from his lips, he knew exactly what Tamahome was doing. He couldn't stop himself at that point; Tasuki also grasped his own arousal and started to stroke through the material of his pants.

Tamahome was playing with his nipples while his other hand stroking his rock hard arousal. He parted his legs, picturing Tasuki down there stroking him. Tamahome moaned as he pictured Tasuki kissing him and stroking him in places that only his hands were able to touch.

Tasuki gasped as he heard Tamahome moan, it aroused him so much he couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips.

Tamahome lay back in the shallows, picturing Tasuki kissing his dripping erection, sucking on it and rolling his tongue along the tip. Tamahome bent one knee up while the other remained in the water. He then played with his opening, fantasizing about Tasuki doing it while sucking him.

Tasuki's eyes widened at the sight. Tamahome was moaning loudly now and he was so flushed up Tasuki couldn't help himself, he pulled down his pants and underwear and stroked himself.

Tamahome's panting grew more labored and his hands moved faster, his orgasm rushing up to meet him as his fingers mimicked the pounding thrusts of his fantasy.

Tasuki could tell that Tamahome was close, the other man was gasping and moaning and writhing in the shallows.

"More, Tasuki… Fuck me," Tamahome moaned, unable to hold back from saying the red haired seishi's name.

Tasuki's eyes widened again, he could have sworn that he heard his name mentioned by the raven haired seishi writhing in the water. He heard it again, asking for more and asking him to move faster, he couldn't stop staring at Tamahome. It took him ten seconds to get from the stand of trees to the shallows where Tamahome lay writhing. He replaced Tamahome's stroking hands with his own.

Tamahome whimpered then opened his eyes. Tamahome instantly turned red as he saw that the man who stopped him was the same man he had just been imagining fucking him. He tried to let go but the other man held him tight and kissed him fully on the lips. He didn't know how to react; he just gasped as Tasuki kissed him while also removing his own clothing. After a while he was still transfixed, not moving nor returning the kiss.

Tasuki sighed and leaned back. "Am I that bad a kisser? You can at least act like you liked it or are the imaginary me better?" Tasuki asked, a bit irritated that his kiss didn't stimulate any response.

"Ta-Ta-Tasuki… What the hell?!" Tamahome screamed out, trying to pull Tasuki off of him, but Tasuki still pinned him down.

"Not ten fuckin' seconds ago you was beggin' me to fuck you, an' now that I'm here t'do it, you're actin' like a prim virgin. Make up your mind, Tama." Tasuki growled; his lips turned down in a frown.

Tamahome blushed and bit his lip, then nodded in embarrassment. He kept his eyes away from Tasuki's, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as the reality sunk in: This was not just a fantasy. This was really happening!

Tasuki nodded and kissed Tamahome again, this time stroking Tamahome's hardened erection. Tamahome groaned this time and arched his hips up into the touch.

Tasuki kissed him again and Tamahome moaned; Tasuki's fingers slipping down to delve into the tight entrance that waited for him. "Heard you call out my name, asking me to fuck the hell out of you."

At his words Tamahome blushed, he felt Tasuki's fingers on his ass, stroking it, asking him permission to let him enter. "I don't like disappointing people," Tasuki breathed out as he felt Tamahome's legs rise to cradle his hips, opening himself wider.

Tamahome gasped as a finger slid into his puckered entrance, a moment went by and he felt himself relax. Another slowly slid inside; he smiled slightly as he realized that Tasuki was trying hard not to hurt him. Tamahome bit into his lip, moaning. "Tasuki, take me now, please! I can't wait to have you inside me."

Those words caused Tasuki to bite his lower lip as he pulled out his fingers. "If that's what you want, Tama." Tasuki then pushed in his erection, silently thanking the water for making it easier on both of them.

Tamahome gasped and he pushed back onto Tasuki's hardened arousal. Tasuki pushed toward Tama's entrance while Tama impaled himself on Tasuki's hardness. "Tasuki, I'm coming" Tamahome whimpered as Tasuki pounded into him faster, he felt so full and that spot which Tasuki found made him come.

Tasuki rode out Tamahome's release, thrusting fast and hard until he came right after. He slowly pulled out of Tama then pulled him to his side and hugged him close. "Why me Tama?"

"Because I love you, Tasuki"

"I love you too, Tama"

END

Thanks to yahnkehy for being my beta


End file.
